Gods & Demigods Don't Mix
by makinseyrenee
Summary: Anaxandra is the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She's the thirteenth and last Olympian; the goddess of mortals and demigods. But she's got a bad habit of falling in love with her famous heroes: Perseus, Jason, Odysseus and Theses. Her latest catch is Luke Castilian, and they're happy. When Percy Jackson comes to camp, things get tough and maybe her feelings start to shift. LC/OC PJ/OC
1. Chapter 1

Campers stared at me as I walked towards the Big House. Chiron had sent Grover to awake me rudely at an early hour. Due to the news, I didn't have the proper amount of time to get ready, so I used a certain goddess' power of beauty. My cousin did have nice taste in clothes, considering I was dressed in a lilac sundress and gold sandals. I think the way she phrased it was: _Modernly Greek._

The doors to the house blew open before I even touched them. How sweet. Annabeth and Chiron were sitting on the couch, talking in hushed tones. "Where is he?" My voice demanded. They both looked up at me. Chiron smiled. "I'm glad you've finally arrived Ana." I glowered at him, "Where's the boy?" He pointed up to the second floor. I made my way up the stairs. One door was subtly cracked open. I waved my hand, opening it the rest of the way.

On the bed was a twelve year old boy. He was kind of scrawny with jet black hair. On the bedside table was a plate of ambrosia and a glass of nectar. "It's nice of you to finally show up Perseus Jackson." I whispered. He stirred. I placed my hand on his forehead. His fever was small, nothing much really. But it was gone with my touch. In fact, everything was gone when I touched him.

"He'll wake up soon. Probably late tomorrow afternoon. Have Annabeth continue feeding him." I told Chiron after I went back to the living room. He nodded, his way of thanking me. "Do you know who it is? His father?" I averted my gaze to the pavilion outside. Campers were readying their bunks for inspections. "Is it my job to know their parents Chiron? Or is it my job to see that they are taken care of and brought here safely?" My tone was harsher than it intended.

Chiron flinched at my words. "I apologize. But my gift is not to bring them to you. It is to make sure demigods are always around. I organize which mortals my family falls in love with. I have to make sure that the mortals are compatible with the gods, that they make the perfect demigod." I stated. He didn't reply.

"Does that mean…" Annabeth trailed off, trying not to stare me right in the eyes. "That I arranged for my sister and your father to meet? Oh absolutely. I'd say it was the best match I've made so far." And I left the Big House. Inspections were taking place so I decided it would be best to wait for him by the lake. The small waves lapped against the sandy shore.

I heard his footsteps before he spoke. From the way he was stepping around, I would guess he was trying to sneak up on me. "How's the kid?" He asked, sitting down beside me on the rock. I looked over at him. His sandy blond hair was close to falling over in his eyes. The long scar on his cheek taunted me, telling me I should have done better. That I was a lousy protector.

"He's alive. Which is more than I can say for his mother, whose soul has been cast down to my loving uncle." My laugh was hollow, and he knew it. By instinct, my hand found the scar on his face. My fingers traced the thin, white upraised trail along his cheek. He caught my hand and held it. "Ana. You know it isn't your fault." He mumbled.

I looked away from him, my entire body filled with guilt. "That's a lie Luke. I didn't do my job."

And then the memory came back.

_"The golden apple. That's all you need. The boy will become immortal. Isn't that what you really want?" Her words still rang in my mind. All I had to do was help Luke get the apple. She made it sound so easy. _

_"Are you sure?" Luke asked me, five feet in front of the gates. I could see Ladon sleeping, his long body curled around the tree. "Of course. As long as I play the reed pipes, he'll sleep. It should give you time to climb up and grab an apple." He handed me the reed pipes from inside his knapsack. _

_It was magical, a gift from Apollo. It played the right tune, according to whatever you were trying to get past. I touched the gate and it slid open. I let Luke through before shutting it behind myself. _

_Ladon was intimidating. That was the only word I knew for it. "Hurry up." I told Luke. He smiled and kissed me quickly. I made him wait until I was almost halfway through the song. I kept my eyes on Ladon, and maybe that was where I messed up. All you have to do is breath into the pipes. And I forgot a breath. The melody stopped. I froze. Ladon's eyes popped open. His tail knocked me to the ground as he climbed up the tree after Luke. I heard Luke scream._

"Ana! Snap out of it!" He shouted. My eyes shot open and he was shaking me. "You blacked out." He sighed. "I'm sorry. It slipped through." I apologized. "Maybe you should talk to _someone_ about it?" I knew what he was hinting at. But I didn't trust my brother any more. Not since Luke's quest.

"Absolutely not." I snapped. He raised his hands in fake surrender, "Just a suggestion." He mumbled. I had upset him. I squeezed his gently. "Hey. I'll try it. If it makes you feel better." He smiled easily at me. "I just want you to be okay Ana."

I slid my eyes over, smiling. "There's not much that can get rid of me Luke. Besides, it's nothing but a guilty conscience." He grinned. "How did I get the luck of dating a goddess?" I shrugged. I didn't normally date demigods. They usually didn't last long. And the first time it happened, well…Ethiopia still doesn't like my name. "Because you're special Luke. We were supposed to meet."

"You arrange it don't you? The meetings between the gods and their mortals?" He asked me. I nodded. It was long work, but it paid off. "So you made my mother meet _him_?" I said yes. "Why?"

"Because I wanted it so. I liked May and so did your father. She wasn't always like she is now Luke. She was…normal once." I said quietly. He didn't say anything. I waved my hand through the air. A misty rainbow appeared. The image of Luke's mother was blurry, but he knew who she was. Her white hair wasn't necessarily all there and her eyes were clouded over. May was taking a batch of cookies from the oven, all burnt. A small cup of Kool-Aid sat on the table.

"She does this every day you know. Makes you cookies and Kool-Aid, in case you decide to go back. She misses you." I told him softly. Luke was still silent. I waved my hand another time and the image disappeared. I stood up, brushing my dress off. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my wrist. "Cabin eleven. I have to take Desdemona to the climbing wall. And you need to practice your swordsmanship."

He nodded and got up. He quickly kissed me. Thunder rolled in the distance. I laughed and pushed him away playfully. "I'll see you later." He called as I ran off.

Desdemona was waiting for me in front of Cabin Eleven. Mona was the youngest camper we had. Seven years old. She was half-Italian, half-Greek. Fluent in three languages. She was my second favorite demigod. Her mother was Nemesis, a distant cousin of mine, goddess of revenge.

Mona looked up at me with sparkling brown eyes, full of admiration and hope. "Ana! You're late!" She accused, grinning. She was missing her two front teeth, which made her even more adorable. "I'm never late. I arrive on my schedule silly." I told her, laughing. She ran up, hugging me around my waist. "What are we doing today?"

I looked across the empty field at the climbing wall. Her eyes got even wider. She started jumping up and down in excitement. "Finally!" I laughed again and we started the short walk to the climbing wall. Thankfully, there was no one around the wall.

Mona had been training with me since she got here, five months ago. I made it my responsibility to make sure she was one of the best. I started her with basic swordsmanship, moving her on to other, more difficult weapons. She favored smaller swords; she hated spears. I made her work with medicinal plants afterwards. And now we were at the climbing wall. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her. The look she gave me said she was. "Just don't get burned." I reminded her.

I watched her climb the wall. I was surprised when she made it to the top in under three minutes. The lava had barely singed her clothes and the walls hadn't even started to close yet. "Fantastic." I praised. She climbed back down the wall, grinning triumphantly at me. "How did I do?"

I nodded, telling her she did amazing. "So are you and Luke fighting again today?" She wiped her forehead. "Of course." I looked at the sky. It was almost noon already. I told Mona to go take a shower and I would see her at the arena. She hugged me again and ran off.

The trip back to my cabin was short. I grabbed my sword, which usually sat around as a small bone ring. It transformed into my sword- four feet long, silvery white. The hilt was made of bone. The bone of Perseus. The sword was forged with the three precious metals: Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. I wasn't allowed to kill many monsters with the sword though. The iron absorbed their essence, keeping them locked in the blade, never to reform. There was no fun in it.

I met Luke at the arena. He was brandishing his sword quietly. The stands were filling up quickly. It was a weekly thing. Everyone impatiently waited for the day when Luke and I would fight each other. They waited for the day when Luke might actually beat me. A day that would never come.

The campers, out of respect, bowed when I entered. I waved a hand. I hated formalities. "Come on Luke. I don't have all day." I told him. He looked up and me, grinning. "You mean, you want to hurry up and lose?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Standing up, he laughed loudly.

In a heartbeat, the playful Luke was gone. His face darkened. He held his sword out, the tip of the blade nearly touching my throat. And so it began. I used the flat of my sword to knock his back, using the bottom of the hilt to push him away. He advanced again, thrusting his sword at me. I deflected it easily, advancing to stab my sword into his breastplate. He pulled a move on me. He, like I did, used the flat of his blade to knock my sword out of my hand. It clattered to the ground.

I looked at him in shock. He had beaten me. Everyone cheered. Luke smiled at me shyly. "Well then. Come claim your prize." I taunted him. He dropped his sword on the ground beside mine. Our lips met briefly before the thunder rolled. He backed up quickly, giving the sky nervous glances.

"He can't smite you now. Not without the bolt." I told him, giggling. He shrugged. Mona ran up to us. "I can't believe that just happened! Oh my gods of Olympus Luke! How did you do that?" She asked him excitedly. He told her he didn't know. "That was so cool!" Her brown eyes were wide with admiration. A chill went up my spine. "I have to go." I whispered.

"What?" Luke grabbed my wrist. "Something's wrong. I'll see you at dinner." I snapped my fingers. My sword disappeared off the ground and the ring was on my finger. I ruffled Mona's hair and walked back towards the Big House.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was sweating like a boar. I wet a rag and wiped his face off. Nightmares. I could feel it. As I was pulling the cloth away to get it wet again, he grabbed my arm. I nearly screamed in shock. His eyes were wide open, blue-green and scared. I pried his hand off my arm.

"You're fine. Your fine." I told him. "Where am I?" His eyes darted around, looking for something. His mother. He was burning up. Like he was on fire. "You don't need to worry about that right now."

"Tell me." He rasped. I wiped the hair away from his face. "You're at Camp Half-Blood. But you need to sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow. I promise." Reluctantly, he closed his eyes. I waited to feel the steady breathing that meant he was asleep before I healed him. I knew if I hadn't, he would have died from too much ambrosia and nectar. Annabeth. Incompetent half-blood.

I shut the door behind me as I left. Chiron was waiting for me on the porch. "Was something wrong with him?" I nodded slowly. "He had too much ambrosia and nectar. His body was going haywire and he had a fever of at least one hundred and fifteen. I healed him. So he should wake up sooner than what I said before." He thanked me.

I made my way to Half-Blood Hill, sitting under the shade given by the huge pine tree. "You're lucky. Life must be easy as a tree." I muttered. Thankfully, the tree didn't reply. Not in words anyways. Even though there was no wind, pine cones fell from the branches. "No. I doubt Chiron will grant him a quest. Not after the Minotaur incident." More pine cones fell.

"Don't argue with me little sister. It's too dangerous." A pine cone crunched. I turned. Nothing was there. But I sensed _something_. Cautiously, I stood up. Something ran in between the trees. I took out my sword, ready to strike. Then I smelled it. The stench of a monster. Or more specifically, an _empousa_. It darted out from behind a tree, its metal leg clanking, its donkey leg slowing it down. I sidestepped, the vampire demon running into a tree. She glared back at me, showing her sharpened teeth.

When she charged at me again, I threw my sword. It sliced through the air and hit her in the chest. The Stygian Iron part of the blade absorbed her essence, a dark smoky mist. The blade shined like the sun. I grabbed it and ran.

I immediately knew I had interrupted something important when I ran into the parlor of the Big House and Chiron, Dionysus and Luke were discussing something quietly. I realized they were discussing me too late. They all turned to stare at me and my face went hot. "Ana?" Luke stood.

"_Empousa_. There was one at the hill. It attacked me." Chiron looked at me. "Inside the camp? That isn't possible unless…" He trailed off.

"Are you hurt?" Luke asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I shook my head. "Anaxandra, tell us exactly what happened." Chiron instructed me. I sat on the loveseat beside Luke. Dionysus handed me a full glass of nectar. "For your nerves."

I told them what happened, just as it happened. "She needs to leave the camp." Dionysus told Chiron. He nodded. Leave? I couldn't leave the camp. "I can't leave Chiron. I have to stay." I whispered.

"Ana, listen. You were singled out and attacked. By someone in the camp. Someone is trying to hurt you." Chiron said calmly. Dionysus gave me a sad look. "Camp Half-Blood is no longer safe for you. If you stay…"

Outside, thunder boomed. It shook the whole house. My brother sighed. "He knows. And by the looks of the weather, he isn't happy."

"I'm not leaving." I said in a final tone. I left the house and went to my cabin. It was lonely and depressing. The statue of my father loomed over me. Then there were pictures. I loved them. By far, the most impressive mortal invention. There was one of Luke and me, one of Dionysus and me, one of Chiron and me.

Before I realized it, I had a bag packed. Something inside me knew what would happen after Percy woke. He would be claimed and then Chiron would grant him _the _quest. And I would go. I couldn't stay here anymore. I felt it.

"Ana?" He stood in the doorway. I could feel his eyes like daggers on my back. He wasn't staring at me though. He was staring at the bag. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" He didn't come in. He couldn't come in. I had set a boundary line to keep people out.

"Soon. But not right now." I told him. I put the bag under the large bed and turned to look at him. He looked upset. "Will you come back?" Stupid question. "Of course I'll come back. I don't have a reason to stay away."

"It's dangerous for you now. You shouldn't come back." He advised. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the boundary, grabbing his hand. "And leave my favorite demigod here without me? I doubt it." I laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said as we walked away from my cabin. I told him to go for it. "Do you know who the kid's dad is?" Oh. They expected me to know. I hated that part of my job. They expected I would know everything there was to know about the demigods. And I only knew a few things.

I shook my head. "No. I don't remember matching any of them with a woman named Sally Jackson."

"Why didn't you say something to Chiron or Dionysus?" He asked. I shrugged, "They didn't ask." He laughed carefully. We walked to the pier by the lake. The naiads waved happily, swimming around with each other. I wished it could be like this forever. But that was a hopeless thought.

"You're leaving." Her voice cut me like a knife. Sliced my heart right in two. Desdemona stood in front of me in the pavilion. She had just sacrificed her hamburger into the fire pit. She usually sacrificed her meals to me, offering one meal a week to her mother. And let me tell you, the smell of the offerings made my mouth water.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I knew immediately from looking at her that this wasn't her idea. It was Luke's. "Sit down." I told her. She did, right across from me. Campers were only allowed to sit at their cabins' table, but I didn't care. I had never followed the rules.

"Listen kid, I won't be gone long. Just a couple of days." I said. "I don't want you to go." She mumbled. I sighed, "Why not? I'm coming back." When she looked at me, my broken heart melted for her brown eyes. "You got attacked inside the camp Ana. It's going to be a lot worse outside."

I was furious. Who told her I got attacked? Only three people knew. And I would bet anything it was Luke. I fought the urge to yell at him in the pavilion and turned my attention back to Mona. "I wasn't prepared for the attack. I'll be on my toes all the time out there. Besides, you don't need to worry about me."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't believe you." I shrugged. "Fine. But while I'm gone, practice your stuff okay? I'll have Luke keep up your training."

"I don't want Luke." She huffed. I shook my head at her. "Go eat your dinner kid." I laughed. She frowned at me before she walked away. I heard Chiron's hooves behind me. "The boundary lines have been checked and double checked. It was not a breach. It was summoned by a camper."

I nodded. "Find out who it was. I want them in the Big House the day I return. I'll question them myself. I want to know what I've done wrong." He agreed with me and let me eat in peace. I could feel the steady rhythm of Percy Jackson's breathing. But not any other demigod's. What was wrong with me?

For the second time in two days, Chiron sent Grover to get me from my cabin. But this time, I was half-way out the door. "Good! He's been stirring!" Grover bleated happily as I met him. "I know. I was busy when it interrupted me." I told him. It took me less than two minutes to arrive at the Big House.

Chiron and Dionysus were sitting at the table, dealing cards for a round of pinochle. Sitting in one of the deck chairs was the sleeping figure of Percy Jackson. His black hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes. Gently, I fixed the blanket that was over his legs, covering him back up.

I sat on the chair next to his, waiting impatiently.

His eyes popped open. "It's about time." I said. He regarded me carefully, like he was studying me. I handed him the full, tall glass from the table beside his chair. His grip was shaky but he got the straw to his lips.

"Don't drop it." Grover mumbled, leaning against the rail on the porch. We both looked over at him. "I wanted to say thanks. For saving my life." Grover mumbled awkwardly. He placed the shoe box that he cradled under his arm on Percy's lap. "I brought this back for you."

I scowled at the contents of the box once it was opened. The horn of the Minotaur. "Is this what I think it is?" Percy whispered. Grover nodded uncertainly. "The Minotaur's horn." Percy breathed. Grover's mouth fell open in shock.

"Don't say that!" He hushed Percy. He didn't pay Grover any mind. "Half-man, half-bull from the Greek myths right? The Minotaur." Grover clamped his mouth shut and looked at me. I took the tall glass back from Percy and set it on the table.

"Percy, how much do you remember?" I asked softly. He stared at me. "I'm just asking. You've been out for a couple of days and memory loss is normal."

"I remember everything. But my mom…are you sure she's…." He trailed off quietly. I nodded in reply and he stared past me, through the valley. "I'm a terrible satyr." Grover stomped his foot. I looked over at him. His Converse shoe has fallen off his foot. "Styx!" He cursed.

Thunder boomed. Grover trembled. "Don't pay him any mind." I told him reassuringly. "Grover. It's not your fault you know." Percy told him. "But I'm your protector. It was my job to protect you and your mom!" Grover argued.

"Did she ask you to?" Grover shook his head. Percy grabbed his head and groaned. I took hold of the glass and pressed the straw to his lips. "Drink it." I instructed. He did as I told. I let him drink the whole glass before I sat it back down.

"Blue chocolate chip cookies. Homemade by your mother. Delicious." I smiled. He stared at me strangely. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm your new best friend Perseus Jackson." He sat up and grabbed my wrist with a tight grip. "I'm not joking. Who are you?" I yanked my arm back and stood up. "We don't have time for formalities. There are people waiting to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

All the campers were busy with activities: volleyball, equestrian, the climbing wall, swords. And Percy seem entranced by all of it. Chiron and Dionysus were sitting at their pinochle table, dealing cards. Annabeth was leaning against the railing, watching them. "Oh good. He lives." Dionysus noticed us.

Percy studied Chiron carefully, like he looked familiar. Then I remembered that he would look familiar. "Mr. Brunner?" Percy called out. Chiron turned to look at him and smiled widely. "Finally! Ana, Percy, sit for a game of pinochle." He told us.

Percy sat beside my brother and I sat on his other side. Dionysus gave Percy an exasperated sigh. "We're so very glad to have you here at Camp Half-Blood Perseus Jackson." His words were oozing sarcasm. "Brother." I chided. He waved his free hand at me absent-mindedly.

"Annabeth, come over here for a moment." Chiron said. Annabeth was tall, taller than Percy and they were the same age. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Just like her mother. I had personally known her since she was seven. But I knew who she would become the day I matched her parents.

"Percy, this is Annabeth Chase. She, along with Ana here, nursed you back to health." Chiron told Percy. He looked at Annabeth. "Could you go check and make sure Percy's bunk is ready for him? Cabin eleven."

She walked away, off the porch and headed towards the cabins. Percy looked at everyone. "Oh, my apologies. Percy, this is Mr. D, camp director. And you've met Anaxandra already." Chiron introduced. I could tell that my name rung a small, quiet bell inside Percy's mind. "Mr. Brunner-" Chiron stopped him. "And my name is not Mr. Brunner. Simply an alias. You, like everyone else, will call me Chiron." Percy looked at Grover, who nodded. Then his eyes fell on Dionysus.

"Does D stand for something?" He asked. My brother glared at him, like he had just proposed World War Three. "Mr. Jackson, some names you just can't use on a common basis." Dionysus scolded him.

"Brother." I warned. He scoffed at me and went back to his cards. "I almost thought my time at Yancy Academy was a waste Percy. We all thought you were going to die." Chiron noted. Percy's eyes went wide. I rolled my eyes. "Technically, you _were _dying. Luckily, I'm very partial to heroes." He moved his chair farther away from Dionysus'.

"Satyr, are you in or not?" Dionysus asked Grover. I gave Grover my seat, though I knew he didn't really want to play. "You're fine." I whispered. He trembled. "So boy, can you play pinochle?" Percy shook his head, "No."

"Sir. No sir." Dionysus corrected him. From the looks Percy was giving him, I knew he didn't like my older brother very much. "As I thought. Uncivilized." Dionysus muttered. I gave him a stern look. "Why am I here?" Percy demanded. Dionysus dealt the cards, Grover trembled.

"Oh he doesn't know. Spectacular." Dionysus sighed. Thunder rumbled, shaking the house and the porch along with it. Chiron gave me a reprimanding stare. "I'm suddenly very thirsty." I smiled. On the table, a large wine glass appeared, filled almost to the brim with dark red liquid. My brother eyed the glass, desire filling his dark eyes. "Mmm. Red. French. 1920's…Delicious." I murmured.

"Mr. Brun- Chiron, please. What am I doing here?" Percy pleaded. "Percy, lad, there are great forces at work in your life, in all our lives. Forces you may know as the Greek gods." His eyes got wider and wider. "You mean the gods of….Olympus?" Chiron nodded. "Zeus and Hera? Like them?" Chiron nodded again.

Thunder boomed. Dionysus rolled his eyes at Percy. "Honestly boy, you shouldn't throw names around in the air like that. Nasty business, that it." Percy didn't pay him any mind. "The gods are stories. They're myths, made up." Percy insisted. I stiffened. Myths. "Percy, lad, you know what immortal means? Never dying, living for all eternity, just the way you are and the way you always will be." Chiron said softly, "Living forever, no matter whether people believe in you or not."

"I still don't believe in gods." Percy said sternly. Another thunder flash. Dionysus' laugh shook the house. "Take my advice Mr. Jackson, I would start believing or else one of the gods will turn you into a…"

"A cat." I finished. He nodded, smiling. "Ana!" Chiron gasped. "I'm only saying, some goddesses are awfully fond of felines." Dionysus went to grab the glass of wine. He pressed the brim to his lips. "Absolutely not." I snatched the glass from him. He waved his hand and the glass turned into a can of Diet Coke. He took it from me and opened it.

"Sweet little sister you are." He said happily. I looked at Percy with a frown. "My brother offended Father a few years back by chasing after a restricted wood nymph. The first punishment was the Prohibition. Then Father sent him here. With me."

"Your father…?" Percy asked. Dionysus groaned. "I thought you taught the boy well Chiron." He looked back at Percy. "Zeus. The almighty king of the gods."

I saw the gears working in Percy's mind. "Dionysus." Percy breathed. My brother clapped his hands. "Obviously!" He sighed. Percy looked back at me. "You. You're Aphrodite." He stated. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Chiron bellowed a fit of laughter. "No." I said. "Aphrodite is my…ah…aunt? Cousin, maybe? But I'm very flattered."

"I'm sorry. I don't really know…" He apologized quietly. I waved my hand in the air, creating a window. An image of a small girl and a tall, glowing man appeared. "Mortals and immortals, some say they don't make good matches. Though I beg to differ. The result is…beautiful." I smiled to myself, picturing Luke.

"My little sister, goddess of mortals and demigods. She is quite something." Dionysus muttered enviously. "Anaxandra. You're Anaxandra." Percy whispered, almost like he didn't believe it.

"Yes." He looked between my brother and me, mostly at my brother. "You're a god." In his voice was more disbelief than I thought was possible. My elder brother raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Do you want to test the theory?"

Percy shook his head quickly. Dionysus laid his hand down, grinning. "Lovely. I've won." Chiron laughed quietly, laying down his set of straight. "My game." He told Dionysus. My brother rose from his seat, Grover with him. "Satyr, I believe the time for our talk has arrived. Come with me." Grover bleated a nervous yes and followed him into the Big House.

"Kindness is key brother!" I reminded him before the door slammed shut. I took Grover's seat and waved my hand, conjuring a glass of sweet tea. I zoned out as Chiron and Percy talked. Only minutes later, was I called back into the conversation. "Ana dear, I do believe it's time we show Percy Cabin Eleven."

Chiron rose from his wheelchair, revealing the lower body of a white stallion. Percy stared in amazement. "Chiron, I'm sure you have other things to attend to. I'll see to it that Mr. Jackson knows his way around camp."

He nodded. "I am rather tired. Yes, thank you Ana." He sighed. "Come along Perseus. There's much to see." I smiled.

Percy looked slightly uncomfortable carrying around his Minotaur horn, the campers staring at him. He seemed wary of the satyrs and older campers, looking away whenever they caught his eye.

"Don't mind them." I told him. "They're curious is all." He didn't say anything. I could sense his fear of me. What had I done wrong? Percy looked back at the farmhouse, got a scared look in his eyes and turned to face me. "Is there someone living in the attic?"

I shook my head. "Not anything that's human." He stared. I took him through the strawberry fields. A few satyrs were spread out, playing reed pipes. They all greeted me joyfully. "Strawberries pay our expenses. And it's how my brother bides his time. He rather likes the agriculture. But don't tell him I said anything."

"Will Grover get into a lot of trouble? It's my fault. I ditched him at the train station." Percy asked. Two glasses appeared in my hands. One was full of blue Coca-Cola and the other, sweet tea with a lemon. I handed the Coke to Percy. "How did you know?"

"It's my job." I took a breath, "As for Grover, he's your friend, which I understand. Though I agree with Chiron that Grover found you and brought you here safely, Dionysus may have other views. Grover was unconscious when you crossed into the border. There is also the judgment of the Council of Cloven Elders. Theirs matters almost as much as my brothers."

"Do you think they'll give him a second chance?" He whispered. I looked out to the hill, the constant reminder of the job that failed. Of what I did and could have lost. "Five years isn't a lot of time to return to the field Percy. Chiron and I…we tried to get him to wait but he refused. This was Grover's second chance."

I silenced him before he could talk again. "I can try to sway their decision. But the business of satyrs is not my concern." He let the conversation go after that; I was sure I had sated him. For now.

"You're real. And Mr. D and Chiron are real…" He started. "And?" "So is the Underworld real?" I stopped walking. The sky seemed to darken. But I realized it was my mood causing that. "I'm afraid so. It really isn't that bad. Neither is my uncle. If he likes you."

I showed Percy the woods. A thought struck me. "Oh! We have capture the flag Friday night. And you don't have your own weapons. I'll get it all for you later." We left the woods, visiting the stables, where my own personal Pegasus Mortem waited on me. His coat reflected everything so it was easy to fly, without manipulating the Mist. I took Percy to the archery range, which he didn't like, the canoes were on the lake, the amphitheater, the fighting arena, he didn't like that one either, nor did he like the javelin range.

"You don't like the violence. Why?" I asked. He shrugged. I showed him to the mess hall. It was the giant pavilion, thirteen tables and no roof. "Where do you eat if it rains?" I laughed softly. "I don't like the rain." He blinked.

I took him to the cabins. Thirteen. The odd numbered cabins were on the left side and the evens on the right. The thirteenth cabin though, was in between cabin one and cabin two. "Why is thirteen at the base? Why isn't it with the odd numbered cabins?" Percy questioned.

"Demigods, like everyone else, worship my family. They praise my aunt and ask my cousin for advice. But without me, Greece would have died long ago. I keep the family alive. I give them demigods and protect mortals. I am the center." The last part slipped out. I don't know where it came from. And it wasn't my voice that said it.

"Your cabin thirteen?" I nodded. "I don't have children. I'm still a child. Physically anyways. It's honorary." I told him. My cabin was the smallest, white gold with clear doors. "My parents have cabins one and two. Zeus and Hera." But he was listening to me. He had found cabin three. Before I could stop him, he stepped inside. Quickly, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Let's move on." I took him to cabin eleven, my personal favorite.

Annabeth was waiting outside and I clenched my jaw. Waiting on Luke. She looked up and shut her architecture book. "Percy, welcome to cabin eleven." Every camper averted their gazes from him to me. Out of respect, they bowed. "Stop doing that. It's annoying." I said. They stood.

"Regular or undetermined?" Someone in the back asked. I bit my lip. "He's undetermined." Groans. But I'm positive they would have groaned even if Annabeth had answered regular. Luke stepped through the crowd. His hair was wet from showering, fresh clothes. All the dirt, grime and sweat had been washed away. But the scar was still there. I wanted so badly for it to wash away just like everything else, but it stayed.

"Percy! Glad to have you! I believe your spot is on the floor over there!" Luke grinned at him. Annabeth blushed at the sight of him.

"Percy, meet Luke. He's going to be your counselor." I introduced them. Luke grabbed my waist, pulling me close. "I am also the nicest boyfriend in the world." From behind his back, he pulled out a bouquet of hemlock poison. "My favorite." I sighed. I took them, breathing in the scent.

"Your favorite is a poisonous flower that could kill everyone?" Annabeth asked me. I turned to her. "You're immune. You're welcome. Besides, they are my sacred flower." I kissed Luke's cheek. "Perseus never brought me flowers." I recalled.

"I don't even know you." Percy objected. Luke rolled his eyes. "The first Perseus. Your namesake. My, er….half-brother." Luke's face twisted.

Mona came running out in front of the campers, dragging her brother, Ethan, behind her. He was around fourteen, slim with dark black hair. "Ana! Guess what?" She grinned.

"What?" I laughed. And then it started. She launched into a story about how she and Ethan were at the archery range and she had beaten him, three to nothing. I congratulated her. She stared right at Percy. "Good luck on your quest." And she skipped right out of the cabin.

I stared at her. "I'll go show Percy the rest of the camp." Annabeth said quickly. I nodded and she took him from the cabin. "Quest?" Luke mouthed. I shrugged. I knew he would get one, but neither Chiron nor Dionysus had said anything about one to me. They had to so I could approve it. How did Mona know when I didn't?

The campers filed in for dinner. My table was always empty. Why would I sit there? I sat at table one, Zeus. I could have sat at my mother's table, but we weren't on good terms. Luke waved at me and I smiled. I felt eyes on me and turned. But no one was staring at me.

_Loving demigods. The beings you bring into this world to serve you. You know how this will end Anaxandra. They always leave you for someone else. Perseus left you for Andromeda, Jason and Theseus both abandoned you for that low life sorceress Medea, Odysseus and Penelope. I can go on and on of all the heroes that left you behind, the woman who was responsible for their creation. _

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. Chiron. "Ana? Are you alright?" I blinked and focused my sight on him. Behind him, the fire in the pit had risen up to one hundred feet, the flames white. But it was storming. Like a hurricane might occur. What had I done?

"I'm fine." One camper from Demeter's cabin had a third degree burn on her arm. Had I done that to her? I looked at my arm. The same burn was appearing. I stared at her until the burn on her arm dissolved.

The smell of offerings made my mouth water. "Are you sure you're alright? You had everyone worried." He asked softly. I nodded. That voice. It sounded so familiar…so right. I shook it out of my head.

Chiron's announcements were flooded out by cheers. After dinner, I pulled Luke from the sing along, taking him to the pier. "I hurt the girl. What's wrong with me Luke?" He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Nothing is wrong with you Anaxandra. Was it another memory?"

I shook my head. "No. There was this voice in my head and…Luke. Something's wrong with me. I need my brother. I have to talk to him." He nodded, kissing my forehead. "Go now. I'll tell Chiron and Dionysus."

"Are you sure?" I whispered. He nodded again. He told me to go and I kissed him. And then the world dissolved around me.

I found my brother in Miami. He wore sunglasses and his sandy hair, which reminded me of Luke's, was falling in his eyes. He was leaning against a bright yellow Porsche. "Hey sis. How's life treating you?" He greeted me as if we talked on a regular basis. We didn't.

"Fix me you blasphemous idiot." I demanded. He turned to me, pulling his sunglasses off. His blue eyes startled me. "Nice to see you too." He muttered. I grabbed the front of his starch white t-shirt. "You're a healer. Heal me before I turn you into a cat."

He laughed. People were starting to stare at us. "Where've you been the past two years Anaxandra? I've missed you." He then offered for me to get in his car, which I refused. "If you need my help, we have to talk. And I doubt you want to say it in front of your precious mortals."

I got in the car. Before I knew it, he was speeding into the sky. "Sweet ride huh?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. "So, talk about your problems." I sighed and told him about how memories were slipping through. And the voice. "I can't help you." He decided.

"What? Apollo! You said you would!" I was mad. Offended even. He shrugged. "None of that is something I can fix Ana. The memories, that's all on you. And the voice, no doubt it's your conscience finally catching up to you. I mean, demigods. Really? I'm sure there are plenty of minor gods dying for your attention."

"The memories are your fault Apollo! You gave me the reed pipes. You fix me!" I demanded harshly. He shook his head. "It had to happen Ana. Luke had to get hurt. It's all part of a bigger picture." I reached over and turned the wheel of the car. It spun out of control. I screamed.

We landed in Minnesota. I hated Minnesota. My brother's disguised sun chariot was totaled. "You ruined my ride." He breathed. I apologized, it was sincere. He turned, his eyes burning like his sun. "Alright listen to me. I don't know why but your boy toy had to get cut up by Ladon. That incident was just a small brush stroke to a much bigger picture. I suggest you let it go. It had to happen. Just like your little pet demigod Percy Jackson had to happen."

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. How did he know about Percy? Did they all know about him? Apollo smirked. "Oh sweetheart. The lightning bolt? The boy? Put two and two together." Before I could ask another question, everything dissolved again. I was back at camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Campers scrambled out of my way. Every piece of ground my foot touched, the grass turned brown and died. The door to the Big House blew open before I even touched the first step. The wood floors singed under my feet as I walked. I was destruction.

Chiron and Dionysus were in the sitting room. "I will kill him." I stated. Both of them looked up and Dionysus sighed. "Look who decided to show up." Chiron glared over at him, walking towards me. "We've all been worried sick about you. You've been gone for over three days." He told me.

Three days? How had I been gone three days? Then I remembered it was Apollo. He did that. I slightly recalled flying around the world a few times. Time had passed down on land while I flew in the sky with Apollo. It had happened once before. With Perseus. Apollo took me flying in his chariot and by the time we returned, Perseus had married Andromeda with a son, Perses. In my wrath, I had tried to kill all of them. Zeus stopped me.

"How was our dear brother?" Dionysus asked. My lip twitched and a tiger's tail appeared on his buttocks. "Ana!" Chiron gasped. I decided I needed to tell them about the memories. Just not the voice. They would worry too much. Apollo wouldn't tell anyone. He was good to me like that. As I launched into the story about my memories, their faces stayed placid.

"You should have said something sooner. What did Apollo say?" Chiron asked. I told them Apollo fixed it. They were skeptic, but they believed me. Chiron let me leave, but made me swear to tell them if something like this happened again. I agreed and left the Big House. The singed footsteps would never leave the floorboards. Thankfully, the grass was coming back to life.

I found Luke in the arena. In fact, that's where I found all of cabin eleven. They were dueling in pairs. Luke was with Percy, Mona had matched herself up with Ethan. I looked down at myself and realized Apollo had changed my clothes. Idiot. I was wearing a long white toga with gold sandals. My hair was curled with braids, gold tinsel braided in with them. I rolled my eyes, but didn't have the energy to change.

"Break!" Luke yelled out. All his campers swarmed around the cooler full of water bottles. Luke saw me and jogged over. "It's about time you showed up. Three days is a long time for me." He hugged my gently and I told him the same lie I told Chiron and Dionysus. Apollo had healed whatever was wrong with me.

"Good. I was worried. Mona was worried." I said for him not to worry about things like that. I could take care of myself, but he was sweet nonetheless. "Campers! Listen up!" Luke yelled. It got their attention quickly.

"Ana is going to show you a few old moves. We don't normally practice them but I think it's a good idea." I stared back at him incredulously. He didn't know the moves that were considered 'old' by me. An idea sparked. I pulled the ring off my finger and it transformed into a sword. Softly, I blew on the blade. It glowed.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked me, stepping back. Resurrected, the _empousa _glared back at me. "Give me a sword. I'm going to show you some old moves." Luke looked at me curiously, but tossed a small sword my way. I handed it to the monster. "Show me what you've got." She stared back at me cautiously.

Then swung.

It caught me off guard. The blade nicked my arm as I tried to avoid it. My series of blocks and thrusts was a blur but they were from the ancient times. Finally, with one hard thrust, I shoved the blade through her throat and she dissolved into the blade for a second time.

"That was…something." Luke said finally. I dropped the sword and sighed. "I hate _empousi_." I groaned. The sword went back to ring shape and I picked it up. "So cool!" I heard campers whispering. Luke explained that he would use Percy to demonstrate a move I used against him time and time again. "It took me years to master it but I finally did. Come on Percy."

Campers wished him good luck as he took my place. "You'll be fine." I told him. I stood against the small wall that separated the seats from the fighting ground. In no time, Luke had Percy disarmed. "Let's try again." Luke said encouragingly. Percy picked his sword up. Something changed. Percy's counter-attacks became more fluid. Luke's demeanor changed. The real fight had started. I saw Percy try the technique and Luke's sword fell from his hands. The tip of Percy's sword was pressed against Luke's chest.

"The fight is over." I announced. My voice broke the awkward silence. "Sorry." Percy mumbled. Luke grinned at him. "That was amazing! Show me again!" Luke pressed. But this time was not like the last. Luke disarmed him within seconds. Luke dismissed his cabin and they left the arena. I told Percy to meet me at the pier at sunset.

"I like this Ancient Greek look on you." Luke mumbled, hugging me. I laughed, "Maybe I should wear it more often then." He said no. "Regular clothes, for a regular girl."

"Luke, I'm not regular. I'm about as far from it as anyone." I reminded him. He shrugged and tossed Backbiter aside. "So I guess the kid is gonna get a quest huh?" Solemnly, I nodded. I would go, leave Luke. "And I guess that's why you were packing a bag the other night?" Again, I nodded.

"I'm not a typical hero, you know that right?" He whispered. "Yeah, I know." I smiled weakly. "I'm not Perseus or Jason or Theseus or Odysseus. There won't ever be another girl for me. I can't leave you for someone else."

"Luke." I knew where he was going with this. Every time I had left the others, when I came back, there was someone else. Luke was assuring me there couldn't be someone else with him. "Please don't say it." I pleaded. "Say what?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "The 'l' word."

"Oh? You mean, I _love _you?" I smacked his arm, laughing. "Don't say it." I told him quietly. "Why not? I mean it." Thunder boomed. I told him I would see him later and ran from the arena.

Before I met Percy at the pier, I went to my cabin to change clothes. I put on a pair of shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. The sun was just starting to sink and Percy was looking around at the lake awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm late." I apologized.

Startled, he looked up at me. "It's fine." I sat beside him and looked out at the lake. The water shimmered under sun, the sky was that perfect shade of orange-pink. "Don't think I'm like, weird. Talking to you like this privately. I do it with all the new campers. I want to make sure you're all adjusting well and happy. It's my job." I explained

He nodded. "So tell me your problems and I shall fix them." He didn't say anything at first, but I heard his heart go fast, his breathing quicken. "My mom." Alright. I could do that. They always wanted to know about their mortal parents. "Your mother. Well. Pasiphae's son has a bit of a temper when it comes to demigods."

"My mom as a mortal!" He shouted. "I know. Grover tells me that she exploded in a shower of gold dust?" He nodded. "She isn't dead. Monsters can't kill mortals. Side-effect, I assume. He simply sent her to Hades." He looked over at me. Tears rolled down his face. I didn't really know how to comfort him. "You mean Hell?"

I said no. "No. The real Hades. Not the Underworld. The god. My uncle." He gave a sigh of relief. "Okay. What about my dad?" Oh. Great. More difficult questions. I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He demanded. I gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean that I don't know." "You put them together didn't you?" He yelled. I shook my head no. "Ever since Grover brought you here, I've been trying to find out if maybe I just forgot. But I remember every mortal I've ever set up with a god or goddess. And Sally Jackson was not one of them."

He laid back on the sandy shore, looking up at the sky. "Those are my problems. Let's talk about yours." I told him I didn't have problems. He called me a liar and told me to get everything off my chest. "Living forever isn't all it's cracked up to be Percy Jackson." I laid beside him, a few inches away. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Because people stop believing in you?" He asked. I tried to shrug, but the ground made that hard to do. "Not really. There's always a part of Greece somewhere in the West. But living forever, doing the same job for all eternity, is frankly boring."

"Sorry. But being a goddess, that's cool right?" I could tell he was trying to be comforting but he was awful at it. I didn't call him out on it. "What do you know about me?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Well. I know you're dating Luke. I know you're the daughter of Zeus and Hera. You were their last kid, the last Olympian." He stopped. I told him to keep going. "You're always around, making sure demigods are always around. That's all I remember."

I looked over at him. "I was the last goddess born. There was a prophecy that the last Olympian would keep Greece alive. Zeus thought that since I was that goddess, if I was to keep Greece alive, I would have to be powerful. I'm blessed, I guess you would say. They all gave me a bit of themselves. Like if my emotions are too high, it storms." I tried to explain it but I was afraid I was just making him more confused.

"How old are you?" I started to answer when he snorted. "Like physically?" I told him I was sixteen in this form. He nodded. "You know, when I imagine myself at the beach with a sixteen year old girl, she isn't a goddess." I apologized. It was almost time for dinner.

I rolled over on my side and propped myself up on my elbow. "If I tell you something, promise not to say anything?" He nodded, eager to learn my secret. "I want to die Percy."

Friday afternoon, I was headed to the stables when I spotted Grover and Percy sitting by the lake. Percy apparently liked it there. "Ana! Come here!" Grover waved me over. I watched my step as I crossed the path of rocks to get to the lake. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I told him I was going to the stables so I could exercise Mortem before dinner. "Grover? Answer my question." Percy groaned.

"What question?" Grover said sleepily. "Why are those four cabins empty?" I could tell he had been dying to ask that question for a while. Grover was having trouble keeping his eyes open. I instructed Grover to go take a nap somewhere and he happily trotted off, tripping every so often. "Sleep deprived satyrs are never helpful." I muttered, sitting down beside Percy. "Are you going to tell me why the cabins are empty?"

I nodded. "Cabin eight belongs to my sister, Artemis. I'm pretty sure all the old stories tell you why her cabin is empty." He thought for a minute and then told me the answer. "She's a maiden right? No kids, no boyfriends. Ever." I nodded in confirmation. "The cabin is honorary. Like mine."

"Okay. And the three big ones? The um…the Big Three…?" I shook my head. "Cabin two is my mother's. She doesn't have demigod children. Just full blooded gods and goddesses. Again, honorary. You do know what Big Three means right?" He said no. Amazing. "My father and my uncles. Hades, Poseidon, Zeus."

"Hades doesn't have a cabin." Percy noted. "Nor does he have a throne on Olympus." I said. So he said, "Zeus and Poseidon had a ton of demigods in the old myths didn't they? So where are their kids now?"

I stood up, brushing off my shorts. "Come on. Come to the stables with me." I led him to the stables. Mortem had the entire back of the stable to himself. No other horses would go near him. His coat was entirely black and his mane had a silvery sheen to it. "World War Two happened. The children of the Big Three were too powerful. World War Two was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon and then the sons of Hades. After the war, they all agreed that they wouldn't have any more mortal children." I explained.

"So no more kids?" I laughed at his comment. I tossed Mortem a large sugar cube. "No. About seventeen years ago, Zeus broke his oath. My half-sister Thalia was born. Luckily for Zeus, he didn't have any issues about breaking the oath because he's a god. Thalia, on the other hand…"

"That's not fair to her!" Percy objected. I nodded, telling him I understood. "The reason they weren't supposed to have any more children wasn't just because those children were more powerful, it was also because their auras were stronger. They attracted more monsters than other half-bloods. Hades sent his most awful monsters after her."

"Still not fair." Percy huffed. "Chiron sent a satyr to bring her here when she was twelve. There were two other kids with Thalia and their satyr got them to the hill, almost in the boundary." The image of a small girl with spiky black hair popped into my mind. "There were so many monsters Percy…Hellhounds and the Furies. Thalia's friends and the satyr had to leave her so she could buy them time while she fought off the monsters. Before she could die, my father turned her into a tree."

Percy looked at the tree solemnly. I didn't tell him that I sometimes sat up by the tree and talked to her. I hadn't told anyone that. Why should I? He asked me if heroes had ever been to the Underworld and back. I answered yes. Then he asked if anyone had been brought back from the dead. My eyes widened. I let the subject drop though. I didn't press it. "You should go to your cabin Percy. It's almost time for dinner." I told him.

He looked at me warily, but left the stables. I was left alone with Mortem. He nudged me with his snout and I laughed, giving him an apple.


End file.
